


Sunshine in a Rainstorm

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [39]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 3, Crying, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Future Implied Polyamory, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meltdown, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Harm, one of those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Manuela goes off to find her pupil, trying her best to make some good out of this situation.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/OC
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 1





	Sunshine in a Rainstorm

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

The words keep ringing through Manuela’s head as she stood in Byleth’s apartment. It didn’t seem real currently. Like someone was somehow playing a mean trick on her, currently. Or perhaps that was just the alcohol still coursing through her body. Maybe both here.

While she wanted to believe that her ‘child’ was alright for the moment, a funny feeling rattled about her head that said otherwise. Sure, that could just be the last bit of drunkenness still in her system, that probably wasn’t the case here. No, this was something else entirely. Something… far darker.

“I need to go.” the songstress announced, pulling herself free from the stupor of her hangover. “Once I’m done, I’ll come back and help you with whatever your problem is at the moment.”

Getting a pair of nods and a look from the strange woman by them, Manuela made her exit. Rushing down the walkway, the need to curse herself for her own ‘stupid mistake’ seemed to grow. It had been her hope that the party would tide the students over. Just long enough for her to fill out all the paperwork and send it out. Of course, she just had to have one. fucking. drink. That was all it had taken to get her drunk. Wasn’t even that strong of a drink too. Thankfully Cherry was there to help her. The bartender managed to put up with her drunk ass and somehow scooted her into the back room to sleep it off. 

But then she wouldn't be at Gareg Mach in time to take a certain someone swinging and break the news. Happy news, not sad news like one would expect out of a situation like this. Or would've been, if not for the situation we find ourselves in at the moment.

Approaching the door, Manuela gave it a slight knock. With the way people have been destroying doors as of late, you would think it would explode into a million splinters. But that was not the case here, thankfully.

“Lysithea, may I come in?” she cooed, hearing what sounded like a ‘yes’ from the other side. Pushing it open, she found the little mage cramped into a corner, hitting herself. A puddle of tears hangs right beside her, the sound of it all muffled by the corner. But not by much. “Mommy’s here now. Could you tell her what’s wrong?”

Lysithea’s gaze shifted over to Manuela, the songstress sitting herself down right beside the little mage. Holding a hand out, Lysithea grabbed hold.

“I… fu… fuh fucked up, momma.” Lysithea whispered, a single stone sitting in her lap. She moved the rock about, it’s purpose used mere minutes before. Some blood covers it, but you can still see the purple shine of the projectile. “I killed Jeritza.”

Silence fell over the room, Manuela debating her response. As much as blaming herself for not being here was an option, that wouldn’t change the fact that it was Lysithea’s hands that had killed the swordsman. This was her responsibility, not Manuela’s.

“Can you tell me what happened at least?” Manuela continued, Lysithea looking away. Trying her best to dry up the tears, a deep breath followed. Then it’s right back to Manuela.

“I saw a shadow and I thought… and I thought that he was going to come get me. So I threw a stone out… I didn’t think it would hit him…”   
Carefully, Manuela put a hand on Lysithea’s shoulder. Not too firm, but not too soft either. Just enough to apply some pressure in the hopes of stopping the head beating. It looks to have gotten the desired result.

“And then he died.” Lysithea whimpered, gaze on the floor. “I fucked this up majorly, Mama. Didn’t I?”

Tears began to roll down Manuela’s face now. If she had known better, she would’ve at least brought with her some tissues. But that didn’t change the way that things had gone.

“That is up for Rhea to decide.” Manuela answered, taking a deep breath. In between this and the possibility of invasion by Varley’s troops, they would need everyone for such a defense. But at the same time, a member of staff had been murdered. There was going to be some kind of punishment. What that would entail exactly, she wasn’t sure. “Though, I do have some good news.”

Lysithea looked over to her teacher, confused. How the heck could there somehow be some form of good news within all of that bad.

“I’ve decided to adopt you.” Manuela explained, papers coming out. “How does that sound?”

The little mage’s eyes grew large enough to obscure them with a quarter. Not that we use that silly american currently. Well, in Ylisse they do at least. According to Ophelia, when she’s not babbling about gobbledygook. But I digress.

“You would still be my mommy?” Lysithea inquired, getting a nod in return. It didn’t make the mess they were in any less easier, this was a start.

“Of course, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> If we're going by self-defense laws (in the UK at least), Lysithea would very much be in the wrong by way of force and possibly have to serve jail time. 
> 
> But by the same token, actual 'jail' consistency seems to bounce about in all routes. 
> 
> As for Lysithea's adoption, that isn't quite the end of that. But we'll have to wait till Manuela can actually be recruited.
> 
> Outside of that, entries might take a it longer to get published. College sometimes eats massive swathes of time.
> 
> Next Time: Descending into Bernadetta's nightmares. Oh boy.


End file.
